


Come Back Down

by Urby



Series: Azurrin Week [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week 2018, Gen, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: The queen of New Valla has transformed into a dragon. September 14th: Dragonstone / Pendant





	Come Back Down

**Author's Note:**

> I drew an Azura dragon a while ago so here I am, writing fic with that

The halls of New Valla were abuzz, for news had spread that the queen had transformed into a dragon. Not a terrible dragon, mind, and not the sort of dragon the king of New Valla could become, but a squat one, as far as dragons went, and one with gleaming blue and white fur.

"Please don't panic," she said in a voice that was deeper than usual, as if she spoke it from within a cavern. "I won't hurt anyone. Please clear the hall."

When the halls were clear to her satisfaction, the queen walked down them on golden paws, each step careful and measured. She considered the double doors to the outside gardens, then sighed.

"Would you like to go outside, Your Highness?"

"Yes, please."

The doors were opened for her, for the queen could not open the doors with her paws, and pushing it open with her head was out of the question, for she had brilliant golden antlers that would have left brilliant gashes on the wood. She thanked everyone for their composure and cooperation, and made herself at home in the castle pond.

When the king of New Valla was told about the transformation, he was very worried.

"Are you in control?" he asked. "Do you feel any destructive urges?"

"Mentally, I feel very much like myself," said the queen. "Though I do get a bit lonely out here."

"We need to find you a dragonstone, but I'll try to free up my schedule," said the king. "I wish we didn't have to wait for a moment like this to spend time with each other, love."

The queen nuzzled her husband with a soft, rounded snout. "Let's make the most of this, then, and find time after."

The king relaxed, seating himself underneath the dragoness and allowing her to muzz his hair. "I'm surprised you don't look that much like I do. You're much smaller. I would say you look like an otter..."

"Not everyone can be a gangly deer-beast, Corrin. That is an awkwardness uniquely yours."

The king lifted one of his hands to tap the queen's nose, and she chuckled a rumbling chuckle.

When the young prince of New Valla was told about the transformation, he was very excited.

"Mama, your fur is soft!"

The queen lowered her head so her cheerful son could pet her face and smooth gentle hands against her horns.

"Can you fly? Do you think you can swim faster than Papa? Can you breathe fire?"

"I am not sure about any of those things," said the queen.

"When will I become a dragon? I want feathers that are white and blue!" he exclaimed, trying to climb on the queen's back. She rolled over onto her side so he could snuggle into her belly fur.

"We'll need lots of dragonstones," the king smiled.

"Hmmm, only two so far," said the queen slowly, pointing her nose at the king. He mouthed a "later" over Shigure's head. The queen tucked her face under her paw.

"Mama's soft and big," said the prince. "I want to be soft like mama."

The queen curled around her son, leaving enough space for the king to snuggle the two of them as well.

* * *

Weeks passed with little excitement. No dragonstone was found that resonated with the queen's altered form, but she remained calm and collected in her pool.

Then, one day, a frightened servant came to the king, informing him that the queen had refused her meal, opting instead to try to lunge at the servant herself.

"No...no, no!"

The king ran to the gardens. There was no sign of the queen, who usually sat beside the pool to greet him. When he approached the waters, he saw the depths churning with something swimming beneath. Stalking.

The king worried at the water’s edge, wondering whether or not to approach. A small voice interrupted his thoughts: "Papa, what's wrong?"

"Shigure, get away-!"

Before the king could scoop up the little prince, the dragoness leaped out of her hiding place, teeth bared and shining. Instead of a roar, what came out of her mouth was a song: terrible and mighty in its beauty.

Corrin was paralyzed, but Shigure was not.

"Let's sing together, Mama," he said, and then with a voice young and sweet, began to sing.

The dragoness seemed to calm a bit, her tassels undulating as if underwater.

The young prince sang, the songs true and heartfelt despite his age. His music entranced the dragoness long enough for the king to return with a shining, familiar pendant that he touched to her skin.

Azura's snarl drooped until her teeth were no longer visible. With a great sigh, she seated herself at the water's edge.

"Thank you, both of you," she said, her voice tinged with melancholy. "I hope I will never do that again."

The necklace was too small for a dragon's neck, but it managed to fit around Azura's paw. She touched her snout to it and hummed.

"There is something I want to teach you," she said, turning to Shigure. "It is a song my mother taught me, and one your father loves. If you feel angry or scared, or if a dragon appears, sing this song, and things will go right."

The royal family spent the rest of the afternoon practicing a sacred song. The following morning, the queen emerged from the water, human and refreshed, singing softly to herself.


End file.
